


Ahsoka’s Departure

by nooneimportant36



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 08:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17076470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nooneimportant36/pseuds/nooneimportant36
Summary: Part of @celebrate-the-clone-wars writing wednesday





	Ahsoka’s Departure

“They’re asking you back Ahsoka. I’m asking you back.” She reached out for her padawan braid.

 

It’s the moment she had dreamed of, Jedi Knight, no longer a padawan. But now after everything, she just couldn’t. Her faith in the Jedi had been lost. They had bowed to political pressures and not trusted in one of their own. It was not the way of the Jedi. To a degree, Barriss had been right. She could see that now. The Jedi had lost their way long ago.

 

She closed her master’s fist around her braid. “I’m sorry master, but I’m not coming back.” She felt a weight lifted as she said the words. The other Jedi looked shocked and Anakin looked hurt.

 

Walking out of the Jedi Temple was the hardest thing she ever had to do. It was her life and it was all she knew. Was this even the right choice? She wasn’t sure, all she knew was that she could no longer trust in the Jedi.

 

“Ahoska wait!” It was Anakin, of course he would try to stop her. “Ahsoka I need to talk to you!” She stopped and turned to face him.

 

“Why are you doing this?” He implored.

 

“The council didn’t trust me.” She said simply. “So how could I trust myself?” Or them, she thought but did not say. She knew if she began to doubt the Jedi, so would Anakin and she worried what that could do to him. Even now she could feel his frustration and anger with the Jedi growing.

 

“What about me? I believed in you, I stood by you!” And it was true, he believed in her and stood by her when all the evidence was against her and when no one else did.

 

“I know you believe in me, Anakin. And I'm grateful for that. But this isn't about you. I can't stay here any longer. Not now.” Not after the Jedi did not believe in her as she once believed in them.

 

“The Jedi Order is your life. You can't just throw it away like this! Ahsoka, you are making a mistake.” He is begging her to stay and she feels his pain. But she just can’t.

 

“Maybe. But I have to sort this out on my own. Without the Council... and without you.” She knew her words hurt him, after all he was like her brother and she was sorry for leaving but she just couldn’t stay any longer.

 

“I understand. More than you realize, I understand wanting to walk away from the Order.” He pleaded with her, trying to get her to understand that she didn’t have to leave even if she didn’t agree with the ways of the Jedi. But she wasn’t like Anakin. She couldn’t live with a lie. She would not be able to trust the ones she fought side by side with. She couldn’t live like that.

 

“I know.” Of course she knew about his relationship with Padmé. He didn’t hide his feelings well and it was obvious. Perhaps one day he would leave the Jedi Order too. She would keep his secret as she always had. She wouldn’t betray him as Barriss had betrayed her. Or how the Jedi betrayed her when they did not stand by her. She left after that. Only time would tell if she had made the right decision.

 

 


End file.
